


Bruised

by anemptymargin



Series: Spring Break Drabble Drive 2011 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadXStitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadXStitcher/gifts).



> For (LJ)mr_x_indeed in my Spring Break 2011 drabble drive.

Martin sighed and stretched out across his futon, not bothering to unfold it. His body ached, muscles exhausted from humping boxes for the shop below his bedsit. It hadn’t been his idea of how a proper Captain should spend his day off, but need for basic provisions and the last twenty pounds of his rent made it easier ask if help was needed.

He closed his eyes a long moment, pushing the ache to the back of his mind with his bruised pride. There would be pasta and boxed wine for supper and a flight to Amsterdam in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
